1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,327, as a method for controlling spacer visibility in a field emission display, a pixel data correction method is described. Defining a first region in the vicinity of a spacer and a second region not in the vicinity of the spacer, this method modifies pixel data to be transferred to the first region according to an intensity level of light generated by a plurality of pixels of the first region in the vicinity of the spacer, in order to prevent a viewer from viewing the spacer.
This method corrects data of the first region in the vicinity of the spacer but does not correct data of the second region not in the vicinity of the spacer.